


there are all kinds of love

by LoveOnTheWater



Series: F Scott Fitzgerald Zutara Poetry Prompts [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: but never the same love twice
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: F Scott Fitzgerald Zutara Poetry Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096916
Kudos: 1





	there are all kinds of love

the love that katara has for zuko

and then it tandem him for her

is irreplaceable and beautiful

it is not something that can be reflected

into mai or aang, the lives

they live after the comet leaves the horizon;

it is only visible in the lightning scar

across his chest that his wife sees

and it is the way

her eyes drift across the salty sky

there is something so beautiful

in what they could have been

and sometimes that is more long-lasting

and that lasts longer, like breath, something human

for katara and zuko know each other

and so then intimately

they know and love each other

and thus their love story is always told

in its own way - never twice


End file.
